LurveMATT
by Zashache
Summary: GUE CINTA MATT! dan ini fict enggak jelas sih sebenarnya ini tuh apaan aye dedikasikan untuknya....para fansnya matt, berbahagialah! xD


Ini fict bukan yah

Ini fict bukan yah? (crack fict kah?)

Gue juga bingung!! xD

Oh bukan deng, ini curhatan isi hati gue yang terzolimi….ihihihihiks…

(WARNING:SPOILER SEMUAH INI ISINYA LOH!! SAYA UDAH PERINGATIN!! 83)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Matt."

"Mail Jeevas."

Karakter yang oh-not-so-popular-yet diDEATHNOTE. Sebenarnya, tujuan Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba menampilkan dia sebagai kaki tangannya mello yang terakhir itu apa? Sebenarnya mengapa!?

Nama:Matt (Mail Jeevas)

Tanggal Lahir: Tahun-1990 Bulan-02 Tanggal-01

Tanggal Kematian: Tahun-2010 Bulan-01 Tanggal-26

Tinggi:168cm

Berat:52kg

Gol.Darah:O

Yang disuka: TV-GAME

Yang dibenci:Jalan-jalan

Pertama kali muncul dimanga DeathNote nomor 10, saat itu dia bertugas ama mello mengawasi Mogi&Aizawa yang baru saja bertemu dengan near. Saat pertama kali diperhatikan, dia sepertinya memiliki Red-hair…namun….enggak toh.

_5 fakta tentang Mail Jeevas DiDeathNote:_

1.sering kali terlihat dengan rokok dimulutnya, console game ditangannya, dan baju stripes.

2.vest bulu yang rasanya pengen semua fangirls colong dari lemari bajunya matt

3.jago dalam soal hacking dsb, karena pas ngawasin Misa, banyak laptop bertebaran diruangannya.

4.Kaki Tangannya mello yang terakhir, namun dia tak menampakan diri saat mello masih berada dimafia.

5.Matinya enggak enak banget. Pas keluar dari mobil langsung ditembak ama polisi2 jepang. Ihiks.

Dan sesuai dengan perkembangan anime/manga DeathNote, munculah Matt dianime. Walaupun…..iye, walaupun dia hanya hidup selama 3 scene saja. Bejad banget gak sih tuh?!

Tapi…yak ampyun….dia ganteng banget disana!! O.o sumpah keren abis!! Dan disaat itulah gue baru nyaho kalo warna rambutnya bukan merah. Tapi kayak kehijau2an gitu deh…dan juga dia memliki mata Biru gelap yang selalu terhalangi oleh googles putih dengan lensa orange itu.

Dan sekarang, setelah mengadakan berbagai survey keFFN ini, gue menemukan banyaaaaaak banget Pair Matt….dari mulai MattOC, sampe MattMikami O.o

_MelloMatt:_Pair yang pertama kali muncul kali yah..ini disebabkan karena matt lebih pendek sedikit dari mello. Dan juga karena mello yang mukanya melelh itu, jadinya kan dia udah enggak 'cute' lagi, makanya dia menjadi seme buat matt yang wajahnya imut2+cantik itu X3

_MattMello:_pair NOMOR SATU!! Huahahahahahhaahah!! Kayaknya sih semua orang setuju ama pair yang ini, dengan mello yang mukanya imut2, matt yang super ganteng anak EMO, ah, apalagi MPREG….heheheheh (-penulis ditabok-)

_MattSayu:_gue nemu neh pair dia ama sayu, adeknya raito. And it's reallyyyy cute!! Mengambil _take_ dimana sayu diculik mello buat dituker ama deathnote…dan disanalah dia ketemu ama matt…cieeee…pengen deh jadi sayu disono XD

_MattNear:_ hmph. Matt yang easy going, enjoy ajah….ama near yang selalu mikir en duduk melulu….lucu kali yah? Sekali2 bikin ah MattNear…hihihihiiihihih

_RaitoMatt:_ banyak banget orang yang bilang matt tuh mirip bangetttt ama raito, mungkin karena model rambutnya yang hampir mirip kali yah….? Dan kalo dikegelapan warna rambutya raito juga mirip ama matt!! Kadang2 gue salah ngeliat matt ama raito loh!

_MattMisa:_….pair ini terjadi karena matt ditugaskan oleh mello untuk mengawasi Misa saat diluar negeri…sampe2 buntutin misa kemanapun kayak stalker. Untungnya misa kagak sadar, entar matt digebukin massa lagi karena dituduh mo merkosa anak orang XD

_MattMikami:_ WTF!? Itulah pertama kali reaksi gue ketika mengetahui ada pair itu. kok bisa dipasangin yah?? Bingung gue…dan sampai sekarang pertanyaan ini belum dapat terjawab…

_Lmatt:_ kata2nya sih Matt ada dijalur 3 penerus L, apakah benar yah? Namanya juga plot bikinan fangirls…anyway, lucu banget kalo Matt jadi 'bawahannya' L, bukan mello. Waw…mello pasti ngerasa kesel abis karena matt yang berada disisi L XD

Ya gitulah, matt dapat di-pair-kan ama syapa aja…tapi sih yang official ama mello lah, jelass….x3 oh iya. Sekarang lumayan banyak sih nyang cosplay jadi matt, dan kadang2 ada yang jadi _eyecandy_ dengan adegan mesra ama cosplayer mello…hahhahaha….namun survey ini tak terbukti diIndonesia, mengapa? Sini saya jelaskan.

Pada saat acara coslpay didepok belum lama ini, gue (ikutan cosplay juga, jadi original Lolita GAGAL xD) menemukan sekelompok cewe en cowo nyang cosu jadi DeathNote gitu rame2, dan dengan bantuan temen gue yang fotografer, gue minta foto ama mereka. Dan disinilah kedodolan terjadi…

Gue: Uwaa….lengkap yah cosplaynya!! Ada L, raito, misa, near, ama mikami!! Cobaaa aja Ada Matt ama mello!! xD

Dia (yang cosplay raito nih terutama):hah? Siapa tuh matt? Kalo mello sih gue tahu…

Dia2 (nyang jadi near): matt? Karakter DN juga yah?

Gue:…………….

Dia1: eh2 emang lo tahu ada karakter yang namanya Matt diDeathNote? (nanya kesemua temen2 kelompoknya)

Semuanya:KAGAK TUH!

Gue: HUEEEEEEE!! (-nangis tersendu2 dipundak temen gue-)

Ihiks…kalo mengingat2 kejadian itu, hatiku lirihh…lalalalala…

(emang lagu!?) jahat abis! Masa gak tau matt si!? Itu tuh yang mati dideathnote anime episode 34!! Yang matinya gara2 ketembak ama pengawalnya takada!! Ihhhh sebel gue!

Hehehe. Namun karena ke-bejad-tan gue, gue telah berhasil menyebarkan virus "MATTLOVE" kepada semua temen2 gue (yang semuanya pada Yaoi lover semua!! Bused dah) dengan memberikan scan komik PINKSNIPER ama LoveTraveling ama mereka. Pas mereka baca, beginilah reaksi mereka semuah:

Teman1: "MANTAAP!! GUE MAU DEH COSPLAY JADI DIAH!!"

Teman2: "Lo niat banget sih mo nyebarin virus MATTLOVE lu ama gue?? Dan elo telah berhasil melakukannya!!"

Teman3: "TAJONG!! Keren abisss!! Wah2….gue harus praktekin cara ini ama cowo gue…." (HAH!?)

Ya begitulah dsb, akhirnya mereka semua jadi pada suka Matt ama Mello. Yeah! xD dan mereka bakal nyebarin tuh virus ama orang lain….jadi berhati2lah jika menemui orang2 ini yah pembaca.

_Pendapat mereka tentang matt:_

Mello: "Mau apa lo ama seme gue!? Jangan coba2 ngambil dia dari sisi gue ya! Ato lo pengen mati muda!?"

Misa: "Matt-kun mirip Raito-kun!! Kalo raito-kun mati, misa bisa kencan ama matt-kun, yeah! :D"

L: "ada kemungkinan 30 persen matt menjadi masochist….68 persen menjadi Otaku Game….dan 0,1 persen menjadi Uké-nya mello…"

Raito: "…hmm….dengan kemampuannya meng-hacking, gue bisa pergunain dia buat nyuri data SPK….hehehehehehek"

Mikami: "SAKUJOOO!! SAKUUJOO!! SAKUJOOO!!"

Near: "ehem…eehh…. No comment deh…" (-Wajah merah-)

Sekarang matt udah mulai terkenal loh! Berkat doujinnya

H-eichi juga nihh…..heheheh (gue salah satu orang yang lagi memburu semua doujin MxM buatan dia neh….xD) udah gambarnya rapi, mirip banget ama nyang asli, ceritanya ringan, enggak berat2 amat yah kecuali untuk adegan begonoan…..hehehehehehehe!!

Ya sudahlah kalau begitu….ayooo mari kita tanamkan MattoLove diIndonesia!! Yaaaay!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gue: Ga jelas amet yah?? xDDD

Matt:dasar gila…entar kalo fans gue nambah banyak mello bakal bunuhin mereka semua tauk….

Gue: -glek!- ter..termasuk gue dong!?

Matt:ya iyalah, lu kan biangnya.

Gue: -sweatdroped-


End file.
